dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera - The End (Again)
Hera, the Queen of the Olympians Gods, is the wife of Zeus, making her queen of the Olympians. Aside from her duties as queen, Hera is known as the goddess of women and marriage. Both the peacock and the cow are sacred to her and she would often appear in the disguise of a peacock. Hera is the mother of Ares and Hercules. Hera is the Greek goddess of motherhood, marriage, family love, and women.She is sister to Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, and Zeus. Feature Personality Hera's personality is that of strong will, haughtiness, intelligence, and absolute determination. As the Queen of the Gods, she is mighty, powerful, unyielding, and possesses a judgement that is calculating, merciless, honest, and without hesistation. These types of fierce qualities is what makes her equal and similar to her husband and only mate, Zeus. As a child, she was cheerful, enthusiastic, and competitive. She loved all of her beloved siblings, but the one she loves the most and is considered the most precious being to her is Zeus. Hera has been in love with Zeus from the moment he was born. Although she never expressed her true feelings (mostly in a harsh and dissmissive way to hide her feelings), she always remained close to him. It angers and pains her deeply to find him constantly cheating on her with other women (mortals and goddesses alike) and producing children with them. Hera is a complexively compulsive goddess who never lets anyone get close to her beloved. Most of the time, she's sweet, feminine and sometimes shy when she's around Zeus. But that masks his dark and bloodthirsty side - cruel, cold and calculating. She is overprotective with Zeus and gets jealous when someone spends a lot of time with him. She has little or no problem using other people for her goals. Due to her being the Goddess of Marriage, Hera has great loathing for the mistresses and illegitimate children of Zeus, since they are all concrete evidence of her husband's infidelities. She is often portrayed as being wrathful to the point that she mercilessly persecutes them and does everything in her power to make their lives as miserable as possible, even though some of them were only coerced into the affair. Hera had occasionally thwarted Zeus' numerous affairs and even tricked him into getting what she wanted, but she might focus more on his mistresses and their children because Zeus is more powerful than her. She seems to have an uncanny knack of discovering Zeus' numerous affairs, but she is used to perseverance and has always reconciled with him. Appearance Even as a baby, Hera was the most beautiful daughter of Kronos and Rhea. When she reached maturity, she was seen as one of the most beautiful and divine goddesses of all creation, with long dark brown hair like licorice, a face of regal beauty as inaccessible as a supermodel on a fashionable catwalk, and large brown eyes. soft that could be lost. Most of her beautiful clothes and jewelry resemble the colors (purple, gold, white) and the graces of her animal symbol, the peacock. The differences in Hera's physical description throughout the novels could be attributed to the fact that, as a goddess, she has the ability to assume any shape she desired, though it must be noted that she retains her extreme beauty and desirability no matter what physical manifestation she adopts. Futhermore, there is one consistency shared by all the novels: when provoked, Hera could look extremely intimidating, with her eyes "glazed with power" and her sneer "worse than an Empousa's." It was said that even Zeus himself is afraid of Hera's temper when she is in this state. Abilities Because of her status as Olympia Elder and Queen of the Gods, Hera is an extremely powerful deity. Although the full extent of her powers is unknown, she is considered to be more powerful than her older sisters, though not as much as her brothers. Poderes